Universe
by Sakum1
Summary: Una canción se convierte en una sugerencia bastante "subidita". ¿Es la imaginación de Sakura, o enserio Sasuke tiene algo entre manos?
1. La Canción Prohibida

Un SasuSaku que ya se cuentan años de su creación, pero no lo publiqué en esta página pero está en . Emm, estoy algo nerviosa por la aceptación ^^ Amo y amaré esta pareja, aun si no se queden juntos por gusto del senpai Kishi.

-Canción: Universe –Savage Garden-

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

.

**La canción prohibida**

En el estudio de grabación, nos encontrábamos Naruto, Itachi, Hinata, Sasuke-kun y yo. Nos poníamos de acuerdo sobre que canciones serian las que usaríamos para ensayar nuestros tiempos y coordinación.

Itachi nos dio las partituras de varias canciones. Algunas eran de mi repertorio, pero hubo una en particular que causó que el ensayo se convirtiera en algo celestial.

—Sasuke, esta canción es para ti— le entregó una sola hoja, en comparación a todos los demás que nos había dado varias

Recibió un "hmp" en respuesta y todos empezamos a hojear las canciones. Me sorprendió que en una canción masculina yo tuviera un solo.

— ¿Y esto? — le mostré la hoja a Itachi

—Necesitamos tu pequeña voz para que hagas ese coro. ¿Te gusta?

—Pero es una canción donde solo canta...— me quede callada cuando vi el tono de voz en que se debía cantar. ¡Era el tono de voz de Sasuke-kun! ¡Cantaríamos juntos!

Sasuke me volteó a ver, causando un claro sonrojo y que volteara a otro lado. Itachi negó con la cabeza cuando miré a Naruto, tratando de evadir la realidad

—Cantarás con Sasuke — fue lo único que dijo y mi mente voló al ciberespacio. En breve, estaría en coordinación con mi amado. Era la más grande fantasía desde que se formo el grupo. Además, ¡era una canción romántica! Aunque repetiría un mismo verso en dos partes distintas de la canción, me sentía la chica más afortunada del universo.

—Bien chicos, ¡a trabajar!— la autoritaria voz de Itachi hizo que las fantasías en mi cabeza comenzaran a fluir cada vez más aprisa.

La melodía comenzó. Naruto y Hinata nos miraban. Sasuke-kun no quitaba la vista de las hojas y yo no quitaba la vista de él. Los traviesos mechones color ébano que caían por su rostro, lo hacían ver como un dios griego. Esos ojos tan profundos como el mismo océano me llevaban a la perdición. No me importaba si caía en el mismo infierno pro mirar esos ojos, lo único que deseaba era que jamás se apagara ese fuego negro que emanaba cada vez que, aunque fuera por decimas de segundo, el me miraba. Y sin mencionar el escultural cuerpo que poseía. Todo él era perfecto, ni siquiera el David de Miguel Ángel podía comparase ante tal creación divina.

Me quede petrificada cuando empezó a cantar.

_Well I want to take you as I find you_ Bien me gustaría tomarte como encontrarte

La forma en que pronunciaba cada palabra, era como si estuviera declarándoseme, pero cantando.

_Imagine our clothes are on the floor_ Imaginando nuestra ropa sobre el suelo

Separó la Mirada de la hoja cuando canto esa parte Y sonrió, como solo él sabe hacerlo. ¿¡En serio me estaba confesando eso!?

_Feel my caress so soft and gentle_ Sintiendo mis caricias tan suaves y tiernas

Mi piel ardia con el tono en que cantaba. Era como si estuviera narrando paso por paso, lo que quería hacer conmigo. O tal vez yo estaba loca y solo imaginaba cosas.

_So delicate you cry for more_ Tan delicadamente lloras por más

Sí, eso era. Estaba tan locamente enamorada de Sasuke, que me imaginaba cosas. ¡Qué tonta! Yo aquí sufriendo un amor no correspondido y él como si nada. Está bien, controlare mis hormonas antes de hacer alguna tontería.

_But you know baby_ Pero tú sabes bebe  
_you know baby does it right_ Pero tú sabes bebe que está bien  
_and you know baby does it right_ Tu sabes bebé que eso está bien

Me miró durante los últimos versos ¡Maldita sea! Mi cuerpo está reaccionando en una forma no muy conveniente. Puedo sentir mi entrepierna húmeda. Y empeora cada vez más. Tengo que apretar las hojas para frenar un poco mi ansiedad. Todo mi cuerpo se encuentra tenso al extremo.

_Universe inside of your heart_ El universo se encuentra dentro de tu corazón

¡Si la canción dice corazón porque rayos está viendo mis piernas! Mal momento en el que decidí usar shorts con blusón. ¿Mal momento o buen momento? Mi cabeza está hecha bolas. Por un lado está el "superyo" diciéndome que la forma en que Sasuke me mira no está bien, y por otro se encentra el ello gritando a los cuatro vientos "¡Shanaroo, así se hace Sasuke-kun me desea! Y creo que gana el ello.

_You gotta let me know_ Me dejarás conocerlo y entonces podrás ser libre bebé _so_ _you can be free baby_

¿¡L-Lo dejare...conocerlo!? ¡Maldita excitación! ¡Maldito Sasuke por hacerme mojar la ropa interior! Ok, ok calma Sakura... ¿Qué debo hacer? ¡Ya se! Lo único que mi torpe mente puede articular es...¡HUIR!

Trato de calmarme un poco ya que si me levanto ahora pareceré robot. Cuento mentalmente hasta diez... y pongo los pies en el suelo

_You wanted it so much,_ Lo deseas tanto, y ahora que se ha terminado  
_and now that it's over_

¡Sasuke lee mi mente! "lo deseas tanto" ¡Kuzo! Si, en efecto lo deseo, pero es que ¡KYAAAAA! Justo en esa parte, me volteo a ver y se lamió el labio inferior. ¿¡Eso que significa!?

_You don't know what you want _No sabes lo que quieres

¡Si se lo que quiero! Oh Uchiha que idiota eres. ¿¡No ves que te quiero a ti!?_  
_  
_Put time in a capsule _Pon el tiempo en una cápsula_  
Two minds consensual _Dos mentes cómplices_  
Entwined to perfection _Enlazadas en perfección_  
If we could... _Si nosotros pudiéramos...

¡Maldita Sea! Esa era la parte que debería cantar, pero estoy tan idiotizada con sus ojos negros sobre mí, que ha pasado por alto mi solo.

.

.

**¿Que te causó mi voz?**

Mi respiración era tan irregular que parecía que se me saldría el corazón del pecho. Las manos me sudaban a mares, la lubricación era tanta, que creí que se notaria. Lo bueno fue que junté fuerza de no sé dónde y pude salir de ese lugar.

Con una seña le dije a Itachi que todo estaba bien, pero aun así me siguió al pasillo.

— ¿Necesitas agua? ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué tienes?— su preocupación me frustró un poco, ¿cómo rayos le digo que la voz de su hermano me había excitado a tal grado, que me había perdido a mi misma?

—Solo déjame sola, en poco tiempo estere bien, lo prometo — dije torpemente y pensé que o se lo tragaría, pero olvidaba que a Itachi, dile cualquier cosa y la cree, por más absurda que parezca.

—está bien, ¿pero segura...?

—Si— le dije un poco de malas.

Comencé caminar y un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda. ¿Si se ve mi short húmedo? Voltee hacia atrás pero Itachi seguía viéndome, así que no podía salir de mi duda. Avancé otros pasos y entré en la puerta que me quedo enfrente. ¡Diablos es la bodega! Tomé aire varias veces y me recargué en la pared, a un lado de la puerta.

La puerta se abrió pero yo seguí con los ojos cerrados, tal vez era alguien de intendencia. Me quede inmóvil esperando que nadie me viera. Cuando escuche que la puerta se cerraba, abrí los ojos y el corazón se me fue a los pies.

¡Sasuke-kun estaba frente a mí!

Se mantuvo de pie con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

—no escuchaste el final de la canción — dijo en forma de regaño. Antes que pudiera terminar de asimilar sus palabras, me tomó por los hombros y beso mis labios.

Lo hacía de una forma salvaje, fiera. Los mordía y succionaba de formas que ni en sueños me imaginaba. Mi cabeza solo podía hacer algo: corresponder a sus besos. Sentí su lengua atravesándola línea de mis dientes, enredándose con la mía e iniciando una danza casi infernal. Llena de dolor pero eso solo me hacia desearlo mas y mas...

Sus manos fueron directo al cierre de mi short. Mientras yo acariciaba su cabello y apretaba su espalda.

—¿Qué te causó mi voz? — pregunto cuándo nos separamos para respirar. Mis pulmones ardían, mis labios hinchados y tal vez rojos, temblaron ante su pregunta. ¿Qué le debo decir?

Al ver que no pude decir ni mu, sonrió con arrogancia.

Se acercó peligrosamente a mi oído. Me tomo por la cintura con una mano, mientras que la otra la pasó detrás de mi cuello, para que me mantuviera quieta, dispuesta a su merced. Y comenzó a recitar los siguientes versos de la canción que me había perdido.

_Cuddle up close _Abrazarnos suavemente

Me acerco más a su cuerpo. Mis piernas se juntaron a las suyas, su pecho estaba unido al mío. A larga distancia, ya no se podía diferenciar donde terminaba él y donde empezaba yo. Era un solo ser y yo quería estar asi para siempre, aunque eso no podía ser.

_Lay on my chest now _Pon tu cabeza sobre mi pecho ahora mismo

Cedí con la guía de sus manos que me empujaba hasta su bien formado pecho.

_Listen my heart beat's coming down _Escucha los latidos de mi corazón disminuir

Podía escuchar perfectamente sus latidos, y a diferencia de lo que decía la canción, sus latidos eran rápidos, pero rítmicos. Mi corazón se acompasó a los suyos, sintiendo su respiración en mi cuello, sintiendo como con cada frase, acariciaba mi oído.

_If you get tired you close your _Si te sientes cansada cierra tus ojos en este instante_  
eyes now _

Cerre los ojos y lo apreté mas a mí. __

I know you're the nervous kind Porque yo se bebé yo se que eres algo nerviosa_  
With so much going on in your mind _Con tantas cosas pasando por tu cabeza__

Era cierto. Me encontraba en un momento muy difícil, Sasuke estaba prohibido para mí. Pero eso no parecía importarle ya que era él quien inicio todo esto.

—Si no contestas, tendré que averiguarlo —casi olvido su pregunta, aunque tal y como lo dijo lo averiguo él mismo.

Sin quitar la mano que estaba en mi cintura, bajo hasta mi short. Bajo lentamente el cierre. Me despojó de la prenda con un solo movimiento, el short cayó sobre mis pies. Me beso de nuevo, pero esta vez solo mantuvo sus labios pegados a los míos, luego los aprisiono para que no hiciera ruido cuando metió su mano entre la ropa, rozando mí entrepierna. No tardó tanto en meter los dedos y comenzar a explorar toda mi intimidad. Con los labios encerrados con los suyos, no podía decirle que parara. Los gemidos ahogados le suplicaban que continuara con su labor.

—Veo que soy un buen intérprete — decía al notar mi extrema lubricación. ¡Maldición! Ahora no podré decir que se detenga, cuando todo mi cuerpo dice que siga.

Sonrió de medio lado. Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda. Me soltó del cuello y se hinco ante mí.

—me ha dicho Naruto que besas increíble, eso ya lo comprobé. Ahora comprobare tu sabor.

— ¿Q-que….?— cuando me di cuenta que quería hacer, ya era demasiado tarde.

Bajo lo poco que quedaba de mi ropa, separo un poco mis piernas —a lo que cedí inmediatamente — y acerco su nariz a mi vagina. Sentir su tibia respiración tan cerca de mí y en un lugar tan íntimo era casi tocar el cielo, y eso que aun no comenzaba.

Para mi sorpresa, ya no tenía miedo a lo que pudiera pasar.

Desde ese punto me miró, y al no ver alguna señal de negación, abrió mis labios mayores y metió un dedo, luego abrió más el camino...

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_


	2. El viaje

He aqui una entrega mas :) jajaja deberia estar avergonzada de tanta perversion / oh my gosh... y lo que falta... /

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**.**

**El viaje**

—S-Sasuke… yo no…— la voz torpe con la que pedía algo de clemencia mermaba cada vez mas conforme el ritmo que tomaba ese dedo dentro de mí. Entraba y salía con tanta facilidad que note la gran experiencia que tenia

—Debemos cambiar de lugar— dijo Sasuke y se levantó. Con toda la delicadeza que pudo, tomo el short y después de acomodarlo en su lugar, subió el cierre

Con todos los sentimientos acumulados, en especial la confusión, no pude decir ni una sola palabra. Ante tal espectáculo, creí que se iría. Pero me equivocaba

—No querrás perder la virginidad en una bodega, ¿Verdad?

Mi corazón empezó a latir tan rápido, que creí que se saldría del pecho. El color carmesí que antes inundaba mis mejillas ahora se extendió a toda la cara.

Instintivamente llevé ambas manos al pecho y mi respiración se corto de tajo. ¿Perder y virginidad en la misma frase? ¿Pronunciada por Sasuke Uchiha? Debería estar bromeando, o es solo un sueño. ¿O no?

—Vamos — quitó mi mano derecha y la sujeto, obligándome a seguirle. Seguía lamiendo el dedo que había metido dentro de mí, haciendo que mi sonrojo no disminuyera en lo más mínimo. Aunque mi sentido común me gritaba que me soltara de su agarre y me fuera, la pasión y el amor que sentía por el ganaron esta batalla.

Antes de abrir la puerta me volteó a ver y me acercó por la cintura a su cuerpo.

Acercó su boca a mi oído— ¿Se puede saber por qué no dices nada?

A pesar de las mil preguntas coherentes que tenia, no pude decir más que —¿Qué quieres de mi?_  
_

—Lo quiero todo — esas palabras llegaron hasta el fondo de mi mente, recorrieron cada centímetro en mi cuerpo y terminaron su viaje en mis mejillas.

Quería comprobar si decía la verdad, pero tomó mi barbilla y dirigió mis labios hacia los suyos. Antes de tocarse sonrió de forma que jamás había visto. Era como si uno de mis sueños se hubiera vuelto realidad.

Cuando el aire comenzó a mermar, tuvimos que separarnos y romper con ese contacto lleno de amor y ternura. — ¿Nos vamos? — acepte rápidamente y sonrió de nuevo, pero esta vez había en su mirada ansiedad y pasión. Al igual que en mi cuerpo, esa pasión recorría mis venas, deseando que pasara rápido el tiempo y tenerlo conmigo, sudoroso y agitado. ¿¡Que rayos digo!? ¡Soy una pervertida!

Salimos a escondidas del edificio. Aun iba de la mano de Sasuke y mis nervios no mejoraban. Llegamos a la calle y tomamos un taxi.

—125 Calle Arlington— El chofer asintió y nos sentamos en la parte trasera del vehículo. Sasuke me sentó sobre sus piernas, de lado.

Yo accedí aun sin saber cuáles eran sus intenciones.

En una vuelta, me acabe de acomodar sobre él y empezó el juego. Sin importarle que el conductor nos pudiera ver por el retrovisor comenzó a acariciar mi rodilla con una mano mientras que con la otra me sujetaba de la cintura. Aunque al principio me mostré reacia a ceder, la ternura con que tocaba mi piel me hacia estremecer. No tarde mucho en aceptar la invitación.

Recargó su cabeza en el hueco que se formaba bajo mi cabeza. Su mano subía haciendo círculos por la parte de afuera de mi muslo. Creí que solo seguiría de esta forma, pero en un momento a otro pasó la mano por en medio de mis piernas acercándose peligrosamente a mi intimidad. Al estar tan cerca de mí, escuchaba perfectamente mi respiración agitada, dándole a entender que me gustaba lo que hacía, sin necesidad de palabras.

Por encima de la tela del short, comenzó a acariciarme. Yo entrelazaba los dedos de una mano en su cabello incitándolo a continuar. Mientras que con la otra acariciaba lentamente su hombro. El hecho de estar en un auto, con un completo extraño parecía excitarme igual que a él.

— ¿No iremos a su departamento? — la voz áspera del chofer nos alerto a que saliéramos de las caricias

—Llévame a donde te dije — Sasuke no se movió ningún milímetro en su posición. Tal parece que el chofer no era un extraño, al menos para él.

El chofer dejó de mirar por el retrovisor y lo volteó, de tal forma que no lograba ver nada hacia atrás. Sasuke sonrió y sin previo aviso bajo el cierre del short y metió la mano para empezar a acariciarme de nuevo, pero esta vez solo le estorbaba mi ropa interior.

Comenzó a besar, lamer y hasta en pocas veces morder la piel de mi cuello. Entendí lo que quería y abrí un poco las piernas. Pero quería más de mí. Tomó la pierna que quedaba junto al asiento y la bajo hasta el suelo, dando libre acceso y dejándome a su voluntad.

Cuando se deshizo de la prenda que estorbaba, y al sentir sus caricias por toda mi vagina, no pude evitar apretar su hombro con algo de fuerza extra

—_you know baby does it right_— Entendí que el chofer no sabría de este idioma, puesto que lo dijo algo alto.

Moví la cabeza afirmativamente. Sasuke seguía acariciando mi intimidad, mojándose más y más de la respuesta a sus acciones. Las caricias fieras que su hombro recibía lo alentaban a continuar. Poco a poco comenzó un leve temblor en mis piernas. Él entendió que estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo y comenzó a besarme. El ritmo de su mano no aumentaba ni disminuía, sino que se acompaso al vaivén de su lengua dentro de mi boca. Cuando llegué al clímax, mantuvo prisionera mi lengua entre sus labios para reprimir cualquier sonido que alertara al chofer, que se había convertido en un elemento erótico dentro de nuestras acciones.

—p-perdón... —Enterré las uñas en su tersa piel al sentir tanto placer

Me beso rápidamente. — No te preocupes, eso solo me enciende mas — sonrió de una forma que nunca antes lo había visto y no pude evitar contagiarme con esa demostración de amor.

—En cuanto lleguemos, te mostraré de que es capaz un Uchiha— acomodó mi ropa rápidamente.

—¿Así que esto solo empieza? — temí que su respuesta fuera afirmativa, pero jamás espere lo que respondió.

—claro que sí, tengo dos días para cumplir mi palabra

— ¿Huh? — algo dentro de mi me decía que esos dos días serian los mejores de toda mi vida. No aguanto más para llegar...

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

**El tren**

Traté de acomodar la ropa fuera de su lugar, pero Sasuke fue mas ágil y en pocos segundos me encontraba como si nada hubiera pasado — al menos en lo que a mi ropa se refiere— ya que los espasmos indicaban que aun no pasaba.

Sasuke me dio un beso rápido en la mejilla y me apretó más a su cuerpo. Llevo la mano aun húmeda a su boca y comenzó a lamerla como si de un dulce se tratara.

Mientras yo miraba demasiado sorprendida, pude notar como sonreía sin dejar su labor.

—Deliciosa... — susurró en el hueco debajo de mi mandíbula. Mis mejillas ardían y cerré los ojos para que no viera en ellos cuanto me afectaron sus palabras. Lo rodee con los brazos por el cuello y con toda la fuerza que mis músculos aturdidos permitían, me pegue a él.

Correspondió muy bien ya que también me abrazo con mucha más fuerza que la que me mantenía en un solo lugar hasta hace unos momentos.

—Hay demasiado tráfico señor, debemos tomar otra ruta— el chofer habló de forma clara y seria, a lo que Sasuke respondió en tono similar al ser interrumpido en tal momento

—Aquí nos bajamos— abrí los ojos desmesuradamente cuando noté que hablaba en serio. El chofer apenas pudo mirar cuando se abrió la puerta y bajamos rápidamente.

Sasuke hizo una mueca y subí a la acera. No me había dado cuenta que estaba casi a medio carril. — ¿Quieres morir atropellada? — al recibir una negativa por parte mía, me tomó de la mano y pronuncio un "vamos".

Entramos al expreso. Las personas iban demasiado rápido para percatarse que iba siendo casi arrastrada por Sasuke, ya que su velocidad al caminar era bastante más rápida que la mía. Estaba acostumbrada a la calma y a tomarme todo sin prisa, pero eso no parecía ser el mismo caso para él.

Llegamos a las vías y se detuvo casi de golpe. Me volteó a ver y rió cuando noto mi sofocación.

—¿No estás acostumbrada a caminar?

No contesté. Solo trataba de controlar mi respiración. Puse mi mano libre en el pecho que subía y bajaba conforme a los acelerados latidos de mi corazón

Sasuke bajó la vista y pude notar un tono carmesí en sus mejillas. Lo salvó la campana, ya que cuando le pretendía preguntar el porqué de su coloración, el vagón llegó y la gente se empezó a acumular alrededor de nosotros.

Entramos con mucha facilidad, pero la gente seguía subiendo, hasta que quedamos aprisionados entre tantas personas. Me acomode contra la pared y Sasuke quedo delante de mí evitando que otros me aprisionaran. Coloco las manos a la altura de mi cadera, recargándose en la puerta que permanecía cerrada.

Contuve la respiración cuando acerco su rostro peligrosamente hacia mí. Él solo sonrió y negó con la cabeza con un tono divertido

Las puertas se cerraron casi de golpe y el tren comenzó a andar.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? — su aliento chocaba con todo en mi rostro. Acción que me provocaba una sensación de vacío y muchas, muchas ganas de besarlo, ahí mismo si importar que nos multaran por faltas a la moral.

—Lo que quieras — traté de sonar tranquila, aunque no sirvió de mucho. Mi voz temblaba.

—¿Por qué te cortas la circulación de los brazos, cuando yo estoy frente a ti y puedes acariciarme?

Me sonroje antes que terminara de hablar y abrí los ojos mirando hacia abajo. Era cierto, mantenía apretadas las manos justo arriba de los codos. El color que iba hasta mis manos era rojizo, signo que la sangre no llegaba hasta mis dedos.

"_Yo estoy frente a ti y puedes acariciarme"_

Recree mentalmente las palabras que me hicieron sonrojar. ¿Me habla enserio?

Sonreí de forma tonta y desenlacé los dedos para colocarlos en el pecho de Sasuke. Por fin entendí que tenía que hacer. Devolverle el máximo de placer que era capaz por lo que había sucedido en el carro.

Sonrió y cerró los ojos, recargando su frente en la parte superior de mi cabeza. Esto apenas empezaba.

Con bastante trabajo llevé las manos hasta la parte inferior del cuerpo de Sasuke se sobresaltó un poco cuando puse un dedo en la parte más sensible que posee. Instantáneamente se separó y casi choca con un señor detrás de él.

—Creí que no habías entendido...— sonrió de medio lado cuando puse un mohín.

De nuevo se recargó en mí para que nadie sospechara algo de lo que estaba por ocurrir.

La falta de espacio combinada con mi inexperiencia estaban haciendo estragos. Comencé a sudar con cada milímetro que recorría sobre la tela de los pantalones color negro que Sasuke vestía.

—Nunca pensé que fueran tan... ¡Mhmm! —no pudo completar su frase ya que la intromisión de una mano en sus pantalones lo hizo soltar un gemido casi inaudible. Pero como estaba tan cerca de mi oído, logré percibir ese exquisito sonido proveniente del hombre que amo.

Sin más preámbulos, baje el cierre que me separaba de aquello con lo que he soñado desde hace tanto. Busqué la separación de la tela del bóxer de Sasuke, Cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando me tope con la prenda mas sensual que hubiera imaginado.

Su respiración fue tornándose más irregular cuando metí con mucho trabajo la mano entera dentro del pantalón. Toqué su miembro aun encima de la prenda estorbosa. El ronroneo que provenía de su garganta era como música para mis oídos. Jamás olvidare como tragaba aire con suma dificultad, en primera para que nadie nos viera raro y en segunda para tratar de acallar los gemidos que provocaba cuando jugueteaba constantemente con su ahora ya erecto miembro.

Cuando la voz automatizada del vagón nos anunció que la siguiente estación bajábamos, traté de recuperar la compostura, pero alguien me detuvo.

—T-Tienes...ah...una estación mas... — susurró lo más calmado posible ya que el vagón seguía repleto.

Bese su mejilla y continúe con mi labor. Tome con los dedos índice y anular el miembro y comencé a realizar movimientos mas rápidos, pero firmes, mientras que con los otros tres dedos tocaba los testículos que tenían la misma firmeza que el pene. Con la mano libre lo tomaba de la cintura.

El por su parte tenia sujeta mi cadera, con ambas manos. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo, su pene se tensó y lo dejé de tocar, por temor a que quedaran "huellas" en su ropa que delataran el momento por el que había pasado.

Él lo tomó muy de buenas ya que me besaba mientras yo sacaba la mano de su ropa.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_


	3. Abriendo el corazón l

**.**

**Abriendo el corazón l**

.

El tren por fin llego a nuestro destino y descendimos tomados de la mano. Volteé hacia atrás cuando me pareció ver a alguien conocido, pero había desaparecido. Regresé la vista al frente y una larga escalera eléctrica se ponía ante nosotros. Suspiré y llamé la atención de Sasuke

—¿Estas cansada? — replico con una sonrisa de lado.

—Solo tengo un poco de hambre — sonreí ya que al terminar mi oración, el estomago gruñó para afirmar lo que había dicho.

—Espero que no te moleste la comida italiana, es lo que se preparó hoy

Le di una negativa y acaricié su mejilla con la punta de los dedos cerró los ojos al sentir el contacto. Al momento en que subíamos a la escalera me atrajo a él por la cintura y yo me aferre a su espalda. Cerré los ojos y recargó su cabeza en mí. En esta posición me sentía la chica más afortunada del mundo, y no precisamente porque es el más apuesto de la cuidad, sino porque para mí, es el hombre que amo y amaré por siempre.

Caminamos por un largo pasillo que nos guió hasta la salida de la estación.

La luz del sol me cegó totalmente y tuve que cubrirme con la mano. Sasuke me tomo por la cintura y seguimos caminando bajo la mirada indiscreta de varias personas. Algunas chicas tenían alrededor un aura negra que me hacía temblar. Algo me decía que me querían asesinar.

Las calles empedradas, los arboles antiguos y las enormes casas hacían un bello panorama. Miré cada detalle del trayecto dándome cuenta que nos encontrábamos en la zona residencial más importante.

— ¿Aquí vives?

Sasuke miró mi rostro impresionado y sonrió. —Debido al trabajo tuve que comprar el departamento pero vengo a menudo. — ¿Te gusta?

Nos detuvimos ante una enorme casa, mejor dicho mansión. Las paredes eran color crema combinado con blanco. Se veía alejada por el gran jardín que nos separaba de la arquitectura. —Es...hermosa...— No pude decir algo más ingenioso. Estaba perpleja ante tal belleza que mi capacidad para hablar disminuyó.

Sasuke sonrió y me tomo de la mano y entramos a la casa. Al llegar nos saludo un anciano, por la mueca que hizo al verme, supuse que no venían muchas mujeres y eso me alegró.

—Pon la mesa para dos — ordenó Sasuke y el señor me miro de reojo, para obedecer rápidamente.

Cuando llegamos al comedor, casi me quedo sin mandíbula al ver el tamaño de la mesa, así como los grandes candelabros que colgaban sobre ésta. Era cierto que la casa era enorme, pero jamás imaginé que esos adornos tuviesen mi tamaño.

De repente sentí las manos de Sasuke que me empujaban hasta el borde de la mesa. Me volteo para quedar de frente a él y me beso de forma fiera. Sus labios mordían, lamian y succionaban a los míos mientras que trataba en balde de acoplarme a su ritmo — ¿Qué tienes? — dijo cuando se separo por falta de aire. Mantuvo nuestras frentes juntas mientras que llenábamos de aire nuestros pulmones.

No encontré por dónde empezar mi explicación, por la enorme mansión, la hermosura o el letargo que me provocaba con cada caricia, cada beso o cada mirada así que cerré los ojos y justo cuando rodee su cuerpo con mis brazos, el anciano entró lanzándome una mirada despectiva.

Sasuke me llevó de la mano hasta la silla que quedaba justo enfrente del gran adorno de flores en la parte central de la mesa. Retiro la silla para que me sentara colocándose el junto a mí.

—¿ha llamado mi madre? — se dirigió al señor mientras colocaba la servilleta en sus piernas.

El aludido me volteo a ver de forma desconfiada, a lo que Sasuke suspiro pesadamente y dijo —Esta bien, ella es mi novia

Traté de disimular mi sorpresa, aunque la taquicardia ocupo mi corazón y más cuando lo voltee a ver y me sonrió lleno de ternura y amor.

—Llamó esta mañana — acabo de poner los platos y se coloco junto a mi _novio, _manteniéndose con la mirada fija al frente —aviso que llegaran hasta mitad de semana

—hmp... ¿y dijo porque? — Después de pensarlo un poco se contestó a sí mismo —realmente no me importa, además tengo mucho que hacer — me guiñó un ojo para después darle un sorbo a la copa de vino que tenía enfrente

Un frio recorrió todo mi cuerpo terminando en cierto lugar no apropiado para mencionar cuando se está a la mesa.

La comida pasó sin acontecimientos relevantes, de vez en cuando Sasuke me miraba y yo me hacia como que estaba viendo la comida o me tardaba largos ratos en cortar un trozo de carne para comerlo de un solo bocado. Todo por no enfrentarme a esa mirada que me perdía totalmente.

Procure no comer demasiado así que termine mucho antes que Sasuke. Cuando su plato estuvo limpio y como si nos estuviera espiando, entró el anciano mientras nosotros nos retirábamos. Camine por delante y alcancé a escuchar como el anciano decía _enseguida joven amo. _

_Sasuke_

Le pedí al mayordomo que llevara a mi habitación una botella de champagne sin que Sakura escuchara. Tal vez se asuste. La tome de la mano y juntos llegamos a mi habitación.

—Pasa — lentamente abrí la puerta de madera y no le quite la vista de encima a la hermosa pelirrosa. Me asuste un poco cuando abrió los ojos de par en par y se llevo la mano libre a la boca, reprimiendo un grito.

Dejé azotar la puerta para que me permitiera saber el porqué de su reacción, pero a mí también me dejo perplejo.

—¡Es... hermoso! ¿Tú lo preparaste? — Sakura se abrazo de mí por la cintura, dándome un beso rápido en los labios. El cuarto se llenó de flores de cerezo de los que hay en el jardín, dándose paso a través del ventanal. ¡Hasta la naturaleza esta de mi lado!

Sakura vio que no reaccionaba y ella misma cerró la puerta para luego empujarme y quedar de espaldas hacia la madera, de frente a ella y comenzó a besarme tiernamente mientras que sus manos se perdían en mi espalda...

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

_._

Como pude me separé de ella zafándome del agarre de sus brazos. Me miro un poco sorprendida cuando junte sus manos y las lleve a mi pecho.

— ¿Qué sientes? —pregunté cuando ella no reaccionaba. No podía ver su expresión ya que al momento que sus manos tocaron mi cuerpo, Sakura se agacho quitándome la oportunidad de leer sus facciones.

Pasaban los segundos lentamente y cada uno era una tortura. Tenía grandes sospechas de que Sakura me quería. No sé muy bien a qué nivel pero no le era indiferente de eso estaba seguro. Pero el hecho de que no respondiera, me hacía temblar por miedo a su rechazo ¡tanto trabajo me había costado llegar hasta aquí para que todo se fuera al caño! Bueno, ella no puso mucha resistencia cuando comencé a tocarla y mucho menos se negó ni trato de huir cuando la saqué del estudio.

Lo que si se me hizo difícil fue el haber convencido a mi hermano estúpido para que fuera YO quien cantara _Universe. _ Itachi quería que fuera Naruto quien la interpretara. Según él estaba más acorde mi voz y mi estilo con la canción de _Carry on dancing, _ pero esa canción no es la indicada para conquistar a Sakura. Ella es diferente a todas las chicas con las que me he topado y la forma en que me declararía tendría que ir con su estilo. Algo directo, romántico y con toques de erotismo. En resumen, la canción que le dediqué y que entone impregnando todos mis sentimientos hacia ella, fueron un detalle con el que no se pudo resistir.

Mis razonamientos se esfumaron tal y como llegaron cuando escuchamos unos golpes en la puerta

—Joven Sasuke, tengo lo que me pidió

Sakura se separo de golpe de la puerta. La tome de la mano y gire la manija. Jiraiya entró con la charola, la botella y dos copas. Las puso en la mesa y salió rápidamente del cuarto diciéndome que si necesitaba otra cosa se la hiciera saber. Asentí y cerré la puerta de nuevo. Creí que mi novia se asustaría con el alcohol, pero me equivocaba.

Sakura me guió hasta la orilla de la cama. Se sentó y me hizo señas para que hiciera lo mismo. Me acomode de tal forma que su cuerpo y su bello rostro quedaban de perfil. Ella sonrió y subió una pierna a la cama acomodándose frente a mí.

—Necesitamos hablar — su voz era directa, sin tonos de ira ni enojo. Suspiré pesadamente a lo que ella sonrió con ganas. —Lo haremos Sasuke, solo que antes quiero que sepas lo que siento por ti — abrí los ojos de par en par y mi corazón se detuvo ¿Qué es lo que _siente _ por mi?

Asentí torpemente y Sakura subió ambas piernas a la cama, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas.

—Hace varios años... — comenzó a hablar posando la mirada en un punto arriba de mi cabeza. Sus mejillas se colorearon y entendí que mi mirada era la causa —...cuando dejaste el país — hice amago por interrumpirla pero me detuvo en el acto.

Era cierto que hace unos cinco años había viajado al extranjero por causas familiares. Mi padre había enfermado estando en Europa y los pronósticos no eran buenos. Así que Itachi y yo nos mudamos allá hasta que mi padre se recuperara, dejando el grupo, mis amigos y principalmente a Sakura abandonados. No me extrañaría en nada si ahora me lo reprocha. Tuvo que enterarse por Naruto de esa situación.

—Perdóname por eso Sakura yo... — realmente no sabía que decir no como hacerlo para que ese no fuera un motivo de separación. Me molesta ser tan poco sensible para decir lo que ella necesita escuchar.

—déjame terminar, por favor — hice un gesto afirmativo y ella sonrió.

—Prometo no interrumpir en nada —pase mi mano por mi boca como si tuviera un cierre invisible.

—Gracias — sonrió ante mi infantil gesto y se puso seria de nuevo —Como te decía, cuando dejaste el país sin decirme nada, creí que mi vida había cambiado. Mejor dicho entendí que mi vida había acabado — hice un mohín pero me mantuve callado — La tristeza se iba acumulando poco a poco junto con la rabia y la impotencia. Me sentía tal mal, que en varias ocasiones tomé sake hasta perder el sentido. Otros días comenzaba a caminar hacia el bosque sin un rumbo fijo, solo caminaba para ver si en el largo trayecto se quedaba olvidado el amor que durante tantos años crecía hacia ti. Pero era inútil, te veía en cada soplo del viento, en cada arrollo que con sus aguas cristalinas recorría cada hueco entre los árboles y las plantas.

Pero esto no era del todo malo: ya que un día que me encontraba mirando sin mirar realmente ese riachuelo, me llamo la atención un ruido hacia el principio de los arbustos. Las veces anteriores que me sentaba en ese lugar jamás me había percatado de ese sonido tan peculiar. Me acerqué y cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando vi que había varias rocas tapando el flujo normal del agua. Para ti tal vez sea una tontería — la mire algo confundido cuando dudó de mi sensibilidad —pero esa imagen me dio una lección.

No importa cuántas mentiras me dijera a mi misma o cuanto haga por olvidarte. Tu recuerdo siempre buscará algún recoveco para llenar de nuevo mi mente y mi corazón.

— ¿Y porque antes no escuchabas el agua? — quise retractarme cuando me acorde que no tenía que interrumpir, pero Sakura no se enojo.

—Cada vez que iba, el ruido de mi llanto no me dejaba — sonrió plenamente como si eso fuera bueno. Traté de ignorar el hecho de que yo era el motivo de sus constantes llantos. Aunque mi conciencia no me dejaba olvidarlo ni un solo segundo —Cuando comprendí que era inútil arruinar lo que me quedaba de vida, decidí arreglar todo lo que había hecho mal. Tú ya no estabas en mi vida, pero me aferré a esa pequeña posibilidad de volverte a ver en un tiempo futuro.

No pude frenar mis sentimientos mas y me abalance sobre Sakura, besándola con desesperación. Mis manos se fueron desde sus mejillas hasta sus muslos apretándolos con fuerza. Ella no hizo nada por detenerme. Al contrario, me tomo del cuello con una mano y con la otra recorrió mi espalda. Quise introducir mi lengua en su boca pero me alejó de ella a lo que la mire con un gran signo de interrogación en el rostro.

—Aun no termina la plática Sasuke — dijo con un tono divertido y limpiando de sus labios la saliva que había dejado con mi fiero beso.

—hmp... —sentí como mi rostro cambiaba a rojo —como tu digas...— Y la segunda parte de la charla estaba comenzando


	4. Abriendo el corazón ll

**.**

**Abriendo el corazón Parte ll**

.

—Ahora es _tu _ turno — me dijo con una mueca socarrona y se acomodó viéndome de frente.

¡Mi punto débil! Soy muy bueno para los deportes, la música, la ciencia se me facilita. En fin, soy un as en casi todo lo que hago, pero si se trata de demostrar sentimientos o expresar emociones de tono romántico tartamudeo, mi mente se nubla y busco cualquier pretexto para huir lo más pronto posible. Al igual que en estos momentos donde las manos me temblaban y rehuía la mirada.

— ¿M-i turno de q-que? — mi maldita voz se corto en el momento menos indicado. Demostrándole a Sakura que ese no era mi fuerte.

—Tranquilo, — acerco una mano hacia mí y me acaricio la mejilla. De una forma lenta y dulce, dándome confianza y me animaba a seguir sabiendo que no seria juzgado por nada —confía en mi

Suspire hondo tratando de encontrar una buena excusa para zafarme de ese embrollo. La temperatura había subido más de lo normal. Y cuando digo más de lo normal me refiero a que me costaba trabajo no ver su cuerpo. Era demasiado fácil mirar sus bien formadas piernas, su pequeña cintura o ¡peor aun! Dirigir mis ojos a sus senos. Estoy seguro que si leyera mi mente en estos precisos momentos no encontraría más que _Sakura te deseo, Sakura déjame besarte, déjame tocarte. _ Aunque de buena gana podía dejarme llevar por esos bajos instintos, no quiero que piense que solo la quiero por el sexo —es verdad también que esa palabra ocupa el 99% de todas mis neuronas en este instante— pero la amo y quiero que esto sea una experiencia que recuerde por lo hermoso que fue, no por un intento de violación.

Terminé mis debates mentales cuando me llamó en un susurro. Voltee a verla y tenía una expresión que me llevo a decirle todo con lujo de detalle. ¡Cómo es posible que una simple cara de ternura me descolocaría por completo! Pues es verdad, no pude resistir a esos ojos llenos de compasión que pedían a gritos información.

—Está bien — bufé ante mi rendición —pregunta lo que quieras — Sakura puso un gesto pensativo no sin antes mostrarme su sonrisa de triunfo.

— ¿Desde cuándo te intereso? ¿Cuáles son exactamente tus sentimientos por mí? ¿Por qué decidiste hablarme hasta ahora?

Me dejo petrificado. No creí que fuera tan directa. — ¿Cómo puedes hablar tan rápido? — recibí una sonrisa de autosatisfacción y espero mi respuesta. —Está bien, en ese orden: Cuando fue el casting de talento en la cuidad, Itachi y yo fuimos los jueces no sé si te acuerdas —Sakura movió la cabeza en forma afirmativa — pues ese día llegaste junto con Ino y Karin, te vi en la entrada del domo pero antes de escucharte cantar ya sabía que eras tú la adecuada para mi ¡Para el grupo quise decir!

Rayos, mi subconsciente me traiciona. Lo bueno de esto es que ella agradeció mi sinceridad y me sonrió con dulzura.

—Continua por favor — trato de esconder sus mejillas rosadas, pero fue imposible. Verla así me enamora aun más.

La pregunta siguiente es la más difícil y larga de contestar. Decidí saltarme la segunda ya que esa se explica con la tercera respuesta. —algo complicado, lo sé — pero me arme de valor, respire hondo y abrí mi corazón ante la chica de mi vida. Sé que me comprenderá y no debo de tener miedo de algo.

—Decidí que era el momento adecuado desde hace dos meses. Pero no sabía cómo hacer para que te fijaras en mí. Siempre te he tratado con indiferencia, y eso es porque mi retorcida mente me alejaba instintivamente de ti. Me odiaba a mi mismo por haberme enamorado de la novia de mi amigo y te odiaba a ti. Te odie cuando hiciste el dueto con el dobe de Naruto. La verdad, hacían muy buena pareja y al publico les fascinaba verlos juntos y eso me llenaba de bilis. Te odiaba por crear en mi esa necesidad de verte aunque sean unos segundos al día. Te odiaba, por hacerme amarte en silencio durante tantos años.

Cerré los ojos cuando termine mis explicaciones. Esperando que Sakura me dijera algo, pero no fue así. Espere segundos en silencio que me parecieron horas, hasta que no resistí más y busque la mirada que me ha llevado al abismo tantas veces que no podría contarlas.

Para mi sorpresa, Sakura tenía la mirada fija en el suelo, y su boca estaba entreabierta.

— _¿_A-años? —mis mejillas comenzaron a arder y no precisamente por sus ojos sobre los míos, sino porque de nuevo mi estúpida lengua me traicionó.

_Dentro y muy profundo de la mente de Sasuke se encontraba una celda de fríos barrotes. Ahí dentro, un sentimiento llamado AMOR se encontraba casi extinto. Sus custodios el ORGULLO y el EGO no le dejaban asomar siquiera una mano al exterior. Así había pasado el pobre AMOR ya casi seis años. Hasta que la VALENTIA llego con su ejército de buenos sentimientos a recatar al pobre reo. _

_Cuando dejaron inmóviles a los guardias, el amor saco primero un pie, ayudado por la VERDAD salió completamente y escucho de la LOCURA_

—_Yo seré tu guía. Has estado mucho tiempo aquí y no sabes cómo es Sasuke. Así que yo estaré contigo siempre_

_Después de responder con una sonrisa, el AMOR tomo su lugar dentro del corazón del chico. Todos los demás sentimientos dejaron libres al ORGULLO y al EGO, porqué ya estando en su trono, el AMOR los mantendría bajo control._

—_¡yo estoy aquí! —grito el rey de los sentimientos y los demás lo corearon, incluidos aquellos a los que tenía como gendarmes._

—hum... si Sakura, llevo años amándote y esperando que esto ceda y me deje vivir una vida normal, pero cada que te veo me doy cuenta que es imposible. No importa cuánto tiempo deje de verte, o que haga para tratar de borrarte de mis pensamientos. Parece que el destino está en mi contra. Nada me deja olvidarme ni un segundo de ti.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

_._

_Una suave brisa se colaba por el ventanal abierto esparciendo de forma delicada el suave aroma a flores de cerezo que se encontraban en el jardín. Una chica de cabello rosa se encontraba perpleja ante la reciente declaración del hombre de sus sueños. La razón era más que simple para aquellos que saben lo que es amar a alguien imposible._

Y ahí estaba yo, con el corazón desbocado y en la mente una melodía de amor más o menos así: _Mantengo la esperanza, De ser capaz algún día de no esconder las heridas que me duelen al pensar que te voy queriendo cada día un poco más. ¿Cuánto tiempo vamos a esperar?_

Es cierto el hecho de que lo que siento por ella va mas allá de lo material. Deseo unirme con ella de todas las formas posibles en esta tierra. ¿Eso suena muy cursi? Maldito el momento en que alguien corrió a mi orgullo y a mi ego. Ahora esas palabras melosas salen con más facilidad.

El tono rojizo en las mejillas de Sakura me da a entender que está sopesando cada palabra que sale de mi boca. Y creo que la turbo cada vez más. En el instante que la veo tan indefensa ante mí, lo que suena dentro de mi es: _Me muero por abrazarte y que me abraces tan fuerte, me muero por divertirte Y que me beses cuando despierte acomodado en tu pecho, hasta que el sol aparezca. Me voy perdiendo en tu aroma, me voy perdiendo en tus labios que se acercan susurrando palabras que llegan a este pobre corazón, voy sintiendo el fuego en mi interior._

¿Fuego? ¿Puedo hablar de esa sensación tan grande cuando estoy temblando como niño asustado? El hecho es que trato de mostrar seguridad ante cualquiera que sea su reacción. Si se asusta por lo que acabo de decir, no me quedara más remedio que dejarla marcarse, tal vez, para siempre. Eso me ganaría por atrabancado.

En cambio, si ella decide confiar en mí y creer en mis palabras ciegamente... ¡oh demonios! ¿Por qué siento que me saldrá sangre de la nariz? Ah claro, por mi sucia y pervertida imaginación.

Mi mente trabajaba a mil por hora, aunque mi cuerpo no pudiera seguir ni el ritmo adecuado para no hiperventilar. La declaración tan directa de Sasuke, y sobre todo tan repentina, me tomo por sorpresa.

Cuando salimos del estudio creí que esto era solo sexo. Que las bellas palabras del chico moreno iban a hacer merma durante el tiempo necesario como para aceptar se su juguete este día. Al menos eso creí al principio. Ahora no estaba tan segura.

Parpadee torpemente varias veces y trate de aclarar mi garganta. Esto no sería fácil y debía concentrar todo mi ser en hacer que la voz no me fallase en el momento menos indicado.

—¿es cierto todo lo que dijiste? — ¡Gran baka! ¿No pude haber dicho algo más coherente?

El rostro de Sasuke se contrajo en una hermosa sonrisa llena de ternura. Jamás había visto eso en él, y menos dirigida a mí. Se acerco lentamente y me tomó de las mejillas con ambas manos. Su piel estaba fría, pero consiguió que un calor intenso se apoderara de la piel que rozaba la suya. Me acercó un poco a él y susurró en mi oído

—Te amo... mi hermosa hime — su tono era fluido. Con un toque de nerviosismo pero inundado por la sinceridad.

Me arme de valor y por primera vez, fui yo quien tomo la iniciativa y pegué mis labios a los suyos, tan suaves y deliciosos que parecían de ensueño.

Nos besamos concienzudamente, el calor que sentía fue aumentando poco a poco. Al ritmo que nuestros labios pedían cada vez mas. Nuestros labios reclamaban sentir los del otro al igual que nuestros cuerpos exigían caricias. Las manos de Sasuke se fueron a mi cintura apretándola y dando a entender que no me dejaría nunca más. Yo tome su nuca recorriendo la tersa piel de su cuello y sintiendo como se estremecía ante mis inexpertas pero necesitadas manos

Nos separamos, haciéndole caso al ardor en nuestros pulmones faltos de oxígeno. Sonreí y él me sonrió. Tratamos de recuperar el aire respirando de forma muy irregular.

—¿quieres ser mi novio? —dije sin preámbulos y me sorprendí cuando me salió mas natural de lo pensado.

Sasuke abrió los ojos que parecía que se saldrían de sus orbitas —¿no debería ser yo quien te preguntara eso?

—ahora eres tu el que habla rápido — no pude evitar reír cuando hizo un mohín —no has contestado a mi pregunta

Crucé los brazos dándole a entender que no cedería hasta que me respondiera.

Me volvió a besar, pero esta vez fue un beso de escasos segundos. Aun así, supo a gloria.

—Si quiero

En esta tarde donde la vida afuera de la alcoba es otro día mas, para mi Haruno Sakura es la tarde en que por fin mis dudas se aclararon, mis miedos se esfumaron y una sensación de amor, tranquilidad y confianza ahora comenzará. Mi corazón canta para ti

_Yo solía pensar que sabía quién eras tú, no sabía que dentro de ti yo iba encontrar la luz no sabía que existía un mundo así no sabía que podía ser tan feliz _

En esta tarde tan inusual para alguien como yo, donde las cosas más cursis del momento salieron de mi boca, es la tarde que he esperado durante tanto tiempo. Tantos días de enojos estúpidos iniciados por mi manera tan infantil de manejar mis emociones han dejado dentro de mi mente una semilla que fue germinando día con día y ahora se ha amarrado a mi corazón para nunca dejarlo, la palabra _amor _ ya no me es indiferente.

En esta tarde inusual, quiero cantar solo para ti

_No existe nada que me dé ni la mitad de todo lo que tú me das cuando descubres mi mirada No cambiaria ni loco tu sonrisa, Por todo el mundo Por nada de nada_


	5. El amor que nos domina

**Universe: El amor que nos domina**

Los segundos pasaban. Una eternidad se convertía en escasas respiraciones para aquellos que el amor ha tocado sus corazones. Poco a poco y sin que se dieran cuenta se formó un lazo imposible de ver e imposible de romper.

Todas las dudas de ambos se han desvanecido y ahora solo queda la necesidad de permanecer siempre juntos. Unirse en todas las formas humanamente posibles.

_Te amo_

Habían sido las palabras pronunciadas por el joven de cabello negro. Triviales para algunos, la razón de existir para_ otra._

Ambos se acercaban lentamente. El espacio entre ambos comenzó a desaparecer. El aire se hacía más tibio al estar mas cerca un cuerpo de otro.

Sasuke busco la mano de la chica entrelazando sus dedos. En esa posición el la jaló hacia su cuerpo abrazándola. Con la mano libre la tomó de la cintura pegándola más. Comenzó a acariciarla a lo largo de la espalda para tranquilizarla. Su rostro se acomodó tiernamente en el cuello de la chica aspirando el dulce aroma que su piel destilaba

—¿estás lista? —su voz comenzaba a tornarse pastosa. Su respiración subía de intensidad mientras seguía acariciándola de arriba abajo

—Quiero ser tuya...— la voz de la chica fue música para los oídos de Sasuke. El tono _sexy _que le imprimió a sus palabras le dieron al chico la pauta para empezar.

Separó un poco el rostro de la piel de Sakura, para verla a los ojos y probar que estaba segura de lo que esa misma tarde empezarían. La mirada color jade de la chica demostraba nerviosismo y decisión.

El chico sonrió cuando fue ella quien se abalanzó para saborear los labios con sabor dulzón que había probado ese mismo día. Después de tanto tiempo de desear poseerlos, ahora los tenía a su disposición y podía provecharlos cuando le plazca.

Las manos de la chica recorrieron el pecho firme del chico que a pesar de traer la camisa puesta, sintió un estremecimiento leve. Cerró los ojos y presiono con as fuerza la menuda cintura de Sakura.

Ella se dio cuenta que las caricias que le daba le agradaban, así que siguió el camino y llegó al suave cuello del chico. Pasándolas por la nuca y afianzando su agarre para que nada rompiera el contacto celestial que disfrutaban.

Se dejo llevar por la única razón de que era ella y no cualquier otra chica.

Ambos sentían un mar de mariposas en el estomago y ciertas cosquillas que los hacían reprimir gemidos de placer.

Sasuke al aumentar la temperatura en su cuerpo, introdujo la lengua en la boca de ella, causando que la mujer profiriera un gemido bajo y lo incitara mas. Ambas lenguas comenzaron una leve danza, ya que Sakura no se quería quedar atrás y decidió otorgarle un poco del placer que le daba el pelinegro.

El chico la jalo de nuevo ayudándola a sentarse a horcajadas en él. Sus partes más sensibles chocaron otorgándoles una nueva oleada de _mariposas._ Ella dejaba de acariciar su nuca para enredar sus dedos en el cabello lacio y suave del chico. Mientras recibía las caricias exigentes y a la vez dulces del chico en sus muslos y llegando a su trasero. Ambos se separaron por falta de oxigeno, pero la boca traviesa de Sasuke siendo aun unida a la de la chica por un hilo de saliva, besaba y dejo marcas color rosa en el cuello de la chica. Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás dejándose hacer por el Uchiha.

Llegó con sus besos hasta el hombro de la chica. Sus manos no se apartaban del cuerpo de ella. Con los dientes apartó la tela de la blusa. El tirante cayó hacia un lado, flácido al contrario del miembro del chico, que comenzaba a pedir a gritos quedar libre de la angosta prisión que representaban los pantalones de Sasuke.

Ambos reemplazaban los audibles gemidos por pequeños suspiros.

La chica sentía las mordidas de Sasuke en su piel, viajando desde el inicio del brazo hasta su oreja donde mordía el lóbulo. Inconscientemente, la chica comenzó a subir y a bajar en un placentero vaivén para ambos.

El chico no aguantó más. De un movimiento que ella no percibió, la acostó en el centro de la cama, con la cabeza sobre las almohadas, él seguía arriba de ella pero esta vez bajo su camino de besos hasta el abdomen plano de la chica. Justo en el centro, dejo de acariciarla y subió la blusa dejando al descubierto la piel blanca de Sakura y a ella sonrojada

—Tranquila...—susurró pegado a su obligo, para después comenzar a besarlo con ternura y seguido introducir la lengua haciendo que ella se estremeciera. Comenzó a escuchar su nombre de labios de la mujer que amaba, y ahora sabía que ella lo amaba igual. Esa noche él la haría suya y para una mujer, es la prueba de amor más grande e importante.

Ella le dio su aceptación empezando a acariciar de nuevo su cabello y sus piernas comenzaban a abrirse lentamente

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

—E-espera...— Sakura lo tomó de la cabeza obligándolo a verla directamente a los ojos

Sasuke estaba confundido. Pero entendió que Sakura tenía miedo y nervios. Sonrió para ella con ternura y un leve rubor se apodero de ambos.

—Todo está bien, yo te cuidare— su voz pastosa por la pasión tenía un toque de tranquilidad que pronto le transmitió a su novia.

Sakura acaricio su mejilla y lo atrajo hasta sus labios reclamantes de su sabor. Sasuke acepto sin poner resistencia y se sorprendió cuando el ritmo de la pelirrosa aumentó. Su respiración comenzaba a acoplarse a los apasionados movimientos e labios.

—¿no que esperara? —Sasuke se separó de ella cuando comenzaba a respirar de forma forzada. La mueca socarrona se adueño de sus bellas facciones y le robó un beso rápido mientras la vio distraída.

Sakura lo atrajo por la espalda y se aferro a él. Hundió la cabeza entre el hombro y la cabeza del chico aspirando el aroma varonil y suave a la vez que el chico destilaba. El recargó su mejilla contra la cabeza de Sakura y aspiro el aroma de su cabello.

Así se quedaron varios minutos, ambos deseaban que el tiempo se detuviera, pero el estomago de Sakura la traicionó, comenzó a sentir un cosquilleo seguido de una sensación de calor.

Sasuke lo sintió también. En un momento donde estaban ambos inmóviles, acopladas sus lentas respiraciones y en la mente una paz inimaginable

Se separaron mirándose a los ojos, fuego líquido en ambos fue lo que encontraron al toparse los ojos negros y profundos de Sasuke y los ojos verdes y sinceros de Sakura.

La pasión era mucha, el tiempo les sobraba y no había nadie que les impidiera dar rienda suelta a sus sensaciones y emociones. Ambos estaban e acuerdo y claro, el ingrediente más importante era: el amor.

Sasuke sonrió y aprisionó a Sakura entre su cuerpo y el colchón. Coloco los brazos como apoyo junto de ella y entrelazo sus piernas con las de Sakura. Comenzó a besarla de forma lenta, muy al contrario de cómo ella lo acariciaba.

Mientras una mano de ella lo mantenían prisionero por la nuca, otra punteaba todo lo largo de la espalda del chico. Sasuke reprimía sus gemidos cada vez que Sakura se detenía en la espalda baja, era claro que estaba excitado.

Las dudas pasaron, al menos las que él pudiera tener. En un momento estaban disfrutando de las caricias y las sensaciones que se provocaban, que Sasuke nunca vio venir lo que le rompería el corazón.

—Espera...es...—apenas pudo murmurar algo entendible entre los labios y el beso urgente que Sasuke le daba.

El chico se separó con una gran mueca de asombro y no la dejó de ver a los ojos cuando ella, a base de señas le dijo que se separara para que pudiera sentarse.

Ella mantenía la vista en el suelo, el no la dejaba de ver tratando de analizar sus facciones. El cabello le impedía ver sus ojos así que no podía determinar si estaba llorando. Toda ella y sus pensamientos eran un misterio indescifrable.

—No quiero hacer esto — cuando por fin hablo, su voz temblaba. Era la primera vez que hacia algo así, y tenía miedo. No era que no amara a Sasuke, al contrario era por ese inmenso amor lo que ponía una barrera entre ellos. El era un chico perfecto, así que debía tener una novia perfecta, alguien que le pueda presentar a a sus padres y con quien una relación no sería mal vista. Y ella sentía que ni volviendo a nacer seria lo suficientemente buena para el chico.

Eso era lo que haría que en esa noche, renunciara a su amor por él. Le pediría que la olvidase y que siga con su vida, tanto él como ella.

Cuando se decidió a confesarle su resolución, lo volteó a ver. Se llevó las manos ala pecho cuando vio el aspecto tan frágil que tenía el Uchiha. Su cuerpo temblaba y trataba de mantener una respiración regular. Sus ojos iban y venían de un lado a otro, parecía como si en cualquier momento soltara a llorar. Como si eso fuera insuficiente, el tono rojizo que hasta hace unos momentos iluminaba sus bellas facciones, había desaparecido dejando un color pálido en su lugar.

Sakura quiso reaccionar, hablar y hacerle saber lo que su mente había resuelto, pero le fue imposible. Se borró todo de su cerebro y solo quedaba la imagen tan deplorable de su único amor.

—¿No me amas? — la voz de Sasuke resonó en lo más profundo de su ser y derrumbó su barrera.


	6. El fin del miedo

**Universe: El fin del miedo**

—¡Claro que te amo!— la desesperación se apoderó de ella y en menos de un segundo las lagrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas —te amo más que a mi vida

Sasuke la miró directo a los ojos. No pudo ver en ellos algún rastro de mentira. Aun asi, no comprendía que era lo que la alejaba de él.

—¿No quieres estar conmigo?

—Si quiero... ¡lo quiero!... solo que...

—¿Solo que qué Sakura?

Ahora era ella quien rehuía la mirada. Trato en vano de levantarse de la cama en busca de un respiro, pues las manos de Sasuke se apoderaron de las suyas, imposibilitando moverse siquiera un centímetro.

—Esto está mal Sasuke...— su voz herida y quebradiza hirió profundamente al chico. Aunque sabía que estaba diciendo mentiras, tan solo el hecho de decir que el entregarse por amor, el unirse en una forma terrenal estaba mal, era ácido para su corazón.

—¡por que va a estar mal! ¡yo te amo, tú me amas! No entiendo Sakura... no entiendo nada —Sasuke la soltó de golpe y se levanto de la cama dándole la espalda.

—Por qué no te merezco

Sasuke abrió los ojos de par en par, sus pulmones trabajaban a mil por hora. Era todo un caos interno, sin embargo no se movió. Trataba de analizar las posibles causas de esas absurdas palabras. La primera teoría era: Sakura no me merece, ella necesita algo mejor que un idiota que la ha hecho sufrir en incontables ocasiones. Si ese era el caso la dejaría marchar sin poner resistencia, así se muera de dolor. Pero... la otra posibilidad, y por nula que él la considerara, seguía en pie. Tal vez Sakura lo dijo porque lo tenía en una alta estima, y ella se consideraba poca cosa para el gran Uchiha.

—_¡si eso es! __— _gritó dentro de él la voz de mando. _—Ella se considera una escoria en comparación de ti. Quiere que la otra chica mas a tu nivel la reemplace_

—si es eso — pensaba Sasuke — debo hacerla entender que no existe mujer...

Sasuke dejo incompleta su frase cuando vio que Sakura pasaba a su lado dispuesta a marcharse. Estiro un brazo y fue suficiente para tomarla de la mano.

—... mejor para mí — la chica lo miró confundida. Decidió irse cuando el no contestó, y como dicen "el que calla, otorga" — que tu — Soltó sin pausas dándole un sentido diferente a lo que en verdad quería expresar.

Sakura se quedó estática en espera de una explicación. Y la obtuvo

—No hay ninguna mujer mejor para mi... —_Amor, es hora que hagas tu trabajo —_que tú

Sakura se quedó viéndolo a los ojos. Su rostro frio no era más que una máscara, por dentro estaba quebrada por lo que diría a continuación.

—¿Qué dices Sasuke? La mujer ideal para ti —hizo una pausa cuando Sasuke se acercaba a ella quedando a escasos centímetros —tiene que saber muchas cosas que yo ignoro, debe estar a tu nivel

—¿Niveles?

La cercanía estaba haciendo daño, tenía que esforzarse cada vez más para mantener esa mueca de indiferencia y seguridad

—una tonta sin experiencia, ni talento ni virtudes no podría hacerte feliz. Una relación con esas diferencias se da por terminada, sin siquiera haber empezado, lo ha visto con mis padres. Así que ve todo eso como un error que jamás debió ocurrir

Sasuke se limitaba a observarla, tratando de descifrar el motivo inicial para que su chica este diciendo esas tonterías.

_Dentro de Sasuke, sus sentimientos trabajaban a mil por hora. El rey de todos ellos llamó al que de seguro, los sacaría de ese embrollo. ¡Sentido común! —Sakura ha puesto mayor empeño en las palabras "una tonta sin experiencia" así, que de eso se trata. Sus pocas relaciones amorosas la hacen sentir inferior._

_¡Debes de hacer algo! _Hmp. Contestó el chico.

—¿Alguien sin experiencia eh? — Sasuke la tomó por los hombros, aprovechando la expresión de sorpresa. —te acabo de confesar algo tan serio, ¿y crees que me interesa si has tenido o no experiencia?

—Pero...

—Eso solo me enamora mas —la beso de forma rápida, pero tierna —eres pura, y seré el primer y único hombre que este contigo. ¿Crees que eso es malo?

La chica se mostró confundida, algo que le causaba tanto miedo a él solo le causaba satisfacción. ¿Cómo era eso posible?

—Escucha Sakura —la voz de Sasuke era tranquila. Suspiró y continuó —si no quieres hacerlo, por mi está bien, no te obligaré a algo que no deseas. Dime sin rodeos a que le temes

Claro, ella no se podía quedar atrás y en ese momento _Inner Sakura _ tomó el control

—¡nunca he hecho algo así, no sé cómo actuar, ni que debo sentir ni que debo hacer!

Sasuke sonrió satisfecho. Ya sabía la respuesta pero necesitaba escucharla de ella. Ahora tenía la certeza de que el sería el primero y único hombre en su vida. Jamás la dejaría ir de su lado.

—¿me dejarías guiarte?

Sakura lo abrazó por la cintura. _¡Joder lo sabia! ¡Sakura, somos geniales! _

_Inner_ estaba más que feliz. Al fin y al cabo solo era una representación de los verdaderos sentimientos de Sakura, por lo que demostraba lo que la chica no podía.

—Sasuke, te amo. Guíame

_Los sentimientos del chico estaban en gran confusión. _

_¿Pero qué pasó? ¿Así tan fácil? ¡Creí que sería un reto mayor! La Decepción estaba inconsolable, pues el Consuelo se hallaba corriendo detrás de la imprudencia. La Duda, la Angustia y la Culpa coreaban sus sollozos_

—_Fue un milagro que Sasuke no nos humilló —habló el Orgullo y asintió la Soberbia._

_La Timidez pidió la palabra, pero prefirió esconderse detrás del Miedo. Ninguno de los dos habló por que la Ira los mantenía vigilados_

_El Amor celebraba lleno de júbilo junto a la Alegría y a la Felicidad. La Rabia se fue muy enojada del lugar._

_El Ego se había sentado en el trono del Amor, ese momento era único —Sabia que no se resistiría a nosotros_

_El Odio, el Rencor y la Venganza se limitaban a ver a través de una gruesa capa que el Valor había colocado._

_La Locura, el Valor, el Coraje fueron los héroes de la noche. Detrás de ellos, la Esperanza y el Optimismo celebraban a grandes voces. Mientras que la Envidia había hecho rabietas y se fue al rincón donde envidiaba a los que estaban celebrando._

_Todos los sentimientos se encontraban alegres, o al menos estaban presentes. Menos la Soledad, que decidió irse. La Crueldad se entretenía torturando a los cautivos._

_La Esperanza y la Fe tenían cuadro de honor. La Admiración se acercó a la Intuición y le preguntó_

—_¿no estás admirada de que las cosas al final, resultaran más simples?_

_La Intuición sonrió con ganas —Yo sabía que esto se resolvería así. Al fin y al cabo "mujer tenía que ser"_

_Ambas se unieron a la celebración después de un momento de silencio._

_Hablo el Amor y todos callaron al acto_

—_Es su turno — los presentes voltearon hacia donde señalaba el rey, y abrieron paso._

—_Enseguida — El Deseo, la Pasión y la Ternura avanzaron al mismo tiempo con paso firme y las frentes en alto. La Lealtad los alcanzó en un segundo._

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

No había ninguna nube en el cielo y el sol, a punto de esconderse había pintado el cielo con un leve tono rosado. Las aves ya habían ocupado los arboles cercanos y cantaban armoniosamente. El ruido de la cuidad aumentaba aunque era opacado por las melodías del crepúsculo.

Sasuke y Sakura, habían estado platicando alrededor de cuatro horas, por lo que afuera de la habitación, la preocupación del anciano guardián de la casa aumentaba de poco en poco.

Sasuke sonrió satisfecho para sus adentros. Sakura solo cerró los ojos tranquila, ahora todos sus miedos se habían esfumado, más bien Sasuke los había alejado. Confiaba de forma total en él. Se dejaría hacer y le haría todo en nombre del amor durante tantos años guardado.

—¿confías en mi?

Sakura sintió con la cabeza. Sasuke la guió hasta el balcón que permanecía abierto. Mientras ella era seducida con la vista por los arboles de cerezo en flor, y el atardecer y su oído era suavizado con los leves cantos de las aves dispuestas a dormir, Sasuke destapó la botella y llenó las copas con el delicioso liquido.

—¿Qué tienes? — Dio a Sakura la suya y sonrío ante la sorpresa de ella.

Sakura miro atónita su copa. Aunque tenía menos de la que Sasuke se había servido para él, la cantidad era bastante

—No querrás que me embriague y que me quede dormida ¿verdad?

El chico comenzó a reír. Sorbió un trago y la miro a los ojos.

—Vamos, tómatelo todo

Sakura lo probo, temerosa. Al momento que sus labios tocaron el líquido rojizo, sintió un escalofrío.

—Es jugo de arándano

La chica rió de forma tonta al creer que Sasuke abusaría de las propiedades del alcohol.

—No me conviene que no recuerdes todo lo que va a pasar —la sonrisa de lado que se formo en sus labios, hizo que la chica palideciera.

Ambos chocaron las copas y se las llevaron a la boca. Sasuke esperó a que ella diera el primer sorbo.

Sakura se terminó el jugo de un solo trago ante la mirada sorpresiva de Sasuke. Dejó la copa de lado y se recargó en el barandal mirando todo a su alrededor.

Sasuke se limito a observarla, la luz rojiza del atardecer la hacían ver más hermosa de lo que él se pudiera haber imaginado. Sus ojos color verde tenían un brillo único, especial.

Sakura se sintió incomoda y lo volteó a ver. Sonrió cuando se sonrojo y se volteó al otro lado. Se puso detrás de él y lo abrazó por la cintura recargando su mejilla contra la espalda del chico.

Sus curvas chocaron contra él, y el color carmín en sus mejillas aumentó de golpe.

—Si me miras así, me pones nerviosa — rió dulcemente

_¿y ahora que hacemos? Preguntó el respeto. ¿Quien será el primero en actuar?_

—_Que sea la Ternura— puntualióo el Amor._

—_¿y yo que? — el Deseo se moría de ganas por ser el primero en guiar a Sasuke._

—_tú y Pasión podrán intervenir poco en estos momentos, ella necesita tranquilidad y confianza que solo Ternura puede dárselas._

—_Está bien — dijeron los aludidos un poco decepcionados y ansiosos._

Ya fuera de la mente del chico, las cosas se empezaban a complicar para él. La punzada en su cuerpo comenzaba a molestarlo enserio y Sakura que no hacía nada por moverse de esa posición.

El también disfrutaba ese momento, por lo que se reprimió internamente por las locas hormonas que hacían estragos en él. Pero tampoco era para menos, el hecho de sentir el cuerpo de la chica contra él, era demasiado tentador.

—_Tengo que hacer una visita — le dijo la Pasión al Deseo. Éste ni se inmutó cuando su compañera avanzaba a paso lento._

_Dentro del la psique de Sakura, recibieron a un extranjero._

—_Inner ¿Dónde estás?_

_La jefa salió de sus aposentos. _

— _¿Qué quieres? — se mostro algo alterada cuando vio al recién llegado._

—_Tenemos que hablar —respondió tajante._

_Después de un común acuerdo, Inner Sakura y el extranjero se despidieron._

Sasuke sintió la respiración de la chica en la nuca y evitando el escalofrío volteó los brazos para atraerla por la cadera. Ese aire cálido lo estaba volviendo loco.

Ella soltó una risilla y empezó a besar con mucha calma la piel blanca y suave de Sasuke, poniéndole la piel de gallina.

—Creí que... seria yo quien... te enseñaría

—_¿Nos subestimas Uchiha? —_Inner Sakura se preparaba para atacar, aunque se arrepintió al escuchar la respuesta de Sakura.

—Sí, dime que te gusta y lo haré — al decir esto, le mordió el cuello escuchando en respuesta un tímido gemido del chico.

—_¡Maldita Inner, Está jugando sucio! _

—_En el arte de la seducción, son dos los que juegan ¿no es así? — dijo la Lujuria al Deseo_

_Ambos sonrieron con malicia._

Sasuke no aguantó más. Se volteo quedando de frente a Sakura y la beso de forma fiera, combinando sus labios con sus inquietas manos que la empezaron a acariciar su espalda y bajaron hasta sus muslos. Ella se limitó a tomarlo de los hombros y pegarse más a su cuerpo.

El aire comenzaba a faltar y la pasión aumentaba cada segundo.

Sasuke acomodo el rosado cabello en uno de los hombros de la chica para dejar el cuello libre y a su merced. La chica dejo caer la cabeza hacia atrás para dejarse hacer. Soltó un pequeño suspiro cuando sintió los tiernos besos en su piel combinados a la perfección con lo afilado de los colmillos del chico.

Sasuke sonrió y su ego aumento de cien a mil en un segundo. A estas alturas, ya la tenía comiendo de su mano.

Mientras con una mano la mantenía sujeta de la cintura, la otra bajó hasta uno de sus senos haciendo un suave masaje mientras hacia un camino húmedo con su lengua hasta el lóbulo de su oreja. Sakura no se dio cuenta en qué momento le desabrochó los botones de la blusa. Dio un respingo cuando sintió que únicamente la tela del sujetador separaba su piel y la mano de Sasuke.

El chico dejó de lado la suave tela y alcanzo con la punta de los dedos el pezón ya endurecido por el contacto previo. Lo pellizco de forma delicada y recibió como respuesta escuchar su nombre en un suspiro.

Realmente la estaba complaciendo. _¡Y esto aun no empieza Sakurita! _La psique de Sasuke estaba preparándose para lo mejor.

Sakura volteó par besarlo demostrándole lujuria, deseo y pasión.

_¡Eso espero! ¡Cha! _Inner Sakura no quería ser la perdedora en el juego que ambos, aunque no directamente habían empezado.

Sakura le estaba robando el aliento al chico en ese ardiente beso, pero el no se negaba a algo.

Sasuke dejó atrás su anterior obsesión y bajo de forma lenta y tortuosa por el abdomen plano de la joven. Tal y como lo había hecho algunas horas a tras, le desabrochó en un segundo el short. Metió toda la mano e hizo presión. Otro suspiro salió de la garganta de Sakura, pero esta vez fue ella quien se acerco intensificando el placer. Sasuke noto lo húmeda que estaba la chica, resultado de las caricias y los besos que llevaban.

Sakura abrió un poco más las piernas, Sasuke metió aun más la mano. Pero ella notó que en lugar de aumentar la sensación de vacío en su estomago, ese movimiento la tranquilizo. Así que ella misma tomo la mano del chico y la coloco en varios lugares, para ver cuál de todos le causaba un mayor placer.

Sasuke sintió ese acto algo muy sensual, por lo que no pudo evitar el sonrojarse cuando Sakura gimió muy cerca de su oído.

Ambos se entendieron con una sola mirada, Sakura se separó un poco y ambas manos las pasó detrás del cuello de Sasuke. Éste quito su mano de la entrepierna de ella y la tomó con ambas manos del trasero, cargándola.

Sintió las esbeltas piernas enredarse en su cintura, y ella sintió las consecuencias que causa en él. Un gran bulto chocó contra su vientre.

Se acercó a Sasuke y lamió el lóbulo de su oreja. El chico sintió un escalofrió pero se dejó hacer. Luego lo besó empezando por el cuello, recorrió y beso toda la piel a su paso hasta llegar a los labios rosados.

Inconscientemente se restregaba a un ritmo lento, pero preciso. Se separó cuando el aire le empezaba a faltar. Sus labios se sentían hinchados y su respiración era irregular y agitada. Supo de inmediato que Sasuke se encontraba igual por el rubor en sus mejillas y su boca entreabierta.

Se sonrieron de forma tierna. En él cambio de inmediato la mueca por esa media sonrisa que podía derretir un _iceberg_ para ella.

Comenzó a caminar hacia el cuarto con la chica aun en su cadera y se sentó en la orilla de la cama.

Sakura se adueño de nuevo de sus labios cuando se había recuperado un poco. Al sentir que ya no estaban en el balcón sonrió entre el beso que se estaban dando.

Casi con prisa desabrocho la camisa del chico y se quedo más que asombrada cuando vio el cuerpo marcado de Sasuke. Él le respondió con una sonrisa gallarda.

Sasuke tomo ambas manos de la chica un poco impaciente de que no reaccionara y las puso de lleno en su cuerpo.

Ella reaccionó ante la hermosa piel del chico. Aprovechando que él mismo la había invitado, lo empujó dejándolo acostado. Fue entonces que le dio un beso rápido en los labios y se ocupo de su cuello. Lo besó, mordió y lamió cuanto quiso. Bajó hasta su pecho y le dio el mismo trato solo que aumento la fuerza en las mordidas cuando se percató que entre más dolor, mas gemía Sasuke.

La agarró fuerte de la cabeza. Eso le estaba gustando, y mucho.

Al llegar a los pezones, se entretuvo demasiado en humedecerlos, para luego separarse y soplar un poco. Sasuke cerró los ojos y mordió su labio inferior reprimiendo un gemido. Sakura no dejó sin atención el otro lado y mientras el chico disfrutaba, ella aprovecho para desabrochar el cinturón y luego el pantalón.

Ya sin ningún estorbo, tomó sin pudor alguno todo de Sasuke, mientras que éste ya no pudo reprimir su lengua y comenzó a alentarla de forma verbal. Estaba orgullosa de su labor hasta ahora, pero quería más de él: empezó a subir y a bajar lentamente la mano, cosa que encendía a ambos; ella se moría de ganas de pertenecerle, y él no podía esperar a estar dentro de ella.

Sakura se colocó encima de él con las piernas abiertas y acariciándolo ahora con su entrepierna. Movimiento acertado ya que los dos gimieron al tener ese roce tan placentero.

Sasuke se sentó sin deshacer el contacto. Le quitó la blusa a Sakura con una sola mano y la arrojó en algún lugar del suelo. Volvieron a besarse, esta vez comenzando una batalla a muerte con sus lenguas. Las manos del chico se deshicieron de los broches del sujetador que no fueron gran reto, cedieron como si leyeran los pensamientos de su dueña, ansiosa por ser acariciada. Lo arrojo al mismo lugar que la blusa.

Casi de inmediato, separó sus labios de los de ella apresando uno de sus senos, que de forma diestra lo besó, acaricio y mordió. Sakura arqueó su espalda y gimió alto cuando sintió toda la boca de Sasuke encerrando su pecho en su cálida y húmeda cavidad. Succionándolo y pasando al otro para recibir el mismo tratamiento.

Una de las manos del chico bajó hasta la entrepierna de ella, y una vez sin ningún obstáculo, empezó a acariciar su parte más sensible que tenía un tamaño mayor al normal, para complementar sus ávidas caricias con ocasionales pellizcos. Todo lo hacía mezclando ternura y pasión al mismo tiempo.

Los jadeos de la chica iban en aumento, las olas de placer la invadían y con cada segundo se acercaba más la cumbre del placer.


	7. El amor, la película y la cumbre

**Universe: El amor, la película y la cumbre.**

Él le robaba el aliento con esas caricias candentes, y ella le robaba la vida entera con cada segundo de la maravillosa música que salía de su garganta.

Los espasmos eran cada vez más intensos, Sakura se pegó a los labios del chico reprimiendo ella sola el grito que veía venir. Sasuke le dio una mirada desaprobatoria, pero ella lo siguió besando mientras sentía los dos intrusos en su intimidad.

Sasuke no perdió oportunidad, y el semental en su interior lo hizo llevarse ambos dedos a la boca, saboreando como si se tratase del licor más exquisito: adictivo e imprescindible de ahora en adelante.

—Hazlo ahora...— dijo Sakura casi en un susurro al oído del chico, éste solo sonrió de lado

—Aun no. Espera un poco

Diciendo esto, y ayudándose de su fuerza movió a la chica a la cama y él se puso de rodillas, frente a ella y con las piernas en los lados de la cadera de ella.

Sakura se recargó en los antebrazos para ver que tramaba su amor. Cuál fue su sorpresa que desencadenó el sonrojo más grande —hasta ahora — cuando Sasuke tomo una de sus manos y la dirigió desde el inicio de su cuello, bajando por su pecho y atravesando las líneas de su firme abdomen, para por fin llegar al bulto crecido que solo era cubierto por una corta prenda color azul naval.

Sakura tragó saliva.

_¿¡Pero qué demonios piensa ese Uchiha!?_

_Inner debía actuar rápido, o perdería de forma humillante ante su rival._

Sakura sonrió, era como si su personalidad hubiera sido cambiada en un abrir y cerrar de ojos: primero se notó nerviosa al ver los atributos de su chico, pero ahora su mirada fiera demostraba una libido más que lista por hacer de las suyas.

Se sentó aun debajo de Sasuke, lo abrazó por la espalda y empezó a recorrerlo hasta donde sus brazos le permitían. Mantuvo una distancia prudente, para poder resistir la tentación del delicioso manjar frente a ella.

Sus manos se quedaron en la espalda baja del chico, acariciándola y de vez en cuando usaba sus uñas dejando marcas, demostrándole, en cierta forma que tenía sus mañas. Mientras comenzó a besar el ombligo del chico. Besaba también la piel alrededor de éste, poniendo a prueba la fuerza de voluntad de Sasuke.

_¿Con que si, eh? Chicas... ¡ahora!_

_Esta era una guerra en todo el sentido de la palabra, uno ataca y el otro trata de resistir los embustes. _

¿Quién resultara mejor librado? Ninguno. Ambos ganarían, porque sus armas llevan el amor por delante.

Sakura subió un poco mas topándose con las líneas del abdomen del chico. Las recorrió cada una con la punta de la lengua. Se tomo su tiempo disfrutando de esa delicada piel. Sasuke cerraba los ojos de vez en cuando, cada que Sakura hacia un nuevo movimiento intensificándole el placer.

Cuando llegó a los pectorales de Sasuke, comenzó a morderlos de forma suave y apretó el trasero del chico con ambas manos mientras con un ritmo lento, frotaba ambos cuerpos.

—¿te gusta? — dijo Sakura con la voz entrecortada

Sasuke no pudo responder cuando sintió una fuerza mayor tanto en las mordidas como en los apretones. Ahora mordía, besaba y lamía el lado izquierdo. Sonreía gustosa ante la respiración del chico más y más agitada.

_¿Dijo que quería esperar, no es así? ¡Ahora que sufra!_

Ambos chicos tenían un ritmo vertiginoso con cada suspiro, sus cuerpos estaban sudorosos y pedían cada vez más uno del otro.

Sakura se detuvo de golpe en su labor y buscó la mirada de su novio. La sorpresa no tardó en llegar a su rostro, así como una sensación de orgullo cuando vio que el semblante altanero y soberbio típico en él habían mutado a una mirada cargada de suplica, un intenso color carmín en sus mejillas y la boca entreabierta, inhalando entrecortadamente. La conclusión: Lo tenía a sus pies

_¡Ejecuten plan delta muchachas!_

_¡Si señora!_

_Pasión, deseo, lujuria y desenfreno obedecieron la orden dada._

—Sasuke, quiero intentar algo

El chico no opuso resistencia alguna cuando vio de que iba todo: Sakura se bajó de la cama y lo invitó que hiciese lo mismo. Le indicó que estando de pie se apoyara en la pared con ambas manos y abriera las piernas para que ella se colocara en el hueco. Sakura se puso en medio de la pared y el cuerpo de Sasuke, depositó en sus labios un beso rápido y bajó hasta quedar arrodillada frente a él. Avanzo hacia adelante pasando casi todo su cuerpo por debajo del chico; miró hacia arriba, topándose con la mirada atónita que no la perdía de vista.

_¡Ahora comprendo! Maldita Inner… ¡me las pagarás con creces!_

En esa posición, Sakura se deshizo de forma fiera de la última prenda que le impedía lograr su cometido. Se llenó de valor y comenzó a darle sexo oral a su novio, primero acariciándolo con la lengua, repartiendo besos de todos tipos y mezclando con leves mordidas. El placer era doble, ya que aparte de las sensaciones recibidas por la boca, dientes y lengua, la imagen que Sasuke tenía de todo el espectáculo era gloriosa.

Sakura no dejó las manos sin tarea, aunque era algo un poco incómodo, se las ingenió para masajear los testículos y el escroto del chico.

Los espasmos eran cada vez más, las piernas las sentía débiles y un intenso calor lo recorría completo; el orgasmo estaba por llegar. No sabía si terminar en la boca de la chica, o prolongar el suceso. De nuevo, ella tomó la decisión.

Lo único que Sasuke tuvo que hacer, es mirar directo a los ojos a la chica que bebía apresuradamente el tibio néctar, mientras que su mirada denotaba éxtasis total, como si ella también sintiera el clímax.

Terminó de limpiarlo y con la respiración un poco más tranquila se levantó quedando de frente con él.

—Lo vi en una película — dijo Sakura en respuesta a una pregunta no hecha, pero impresa en los ojos ébano de Sasuke.

—Quiero verla —dijo con un tono de voz cálido y sensual

—Es lo único interesante

Se besaron de nuevo, aunque de forma profunda y calmada. Nada que ver con el ritmo anterior. Inconscientemente, ambos caminaron hasta el borde de la cama, tumbándose Sasuke sobre ella.

Las manos de Sakura se encargaban de acariciarle los hombros, mientras que él tocaba suavemente sus costados, recorriéndola entera y llegando a la parte interna de su muslos. El beso seguía, la boca de Sakura tenía como invitada a la traviesa lengua de Sasuke, de un momento a otro le devolvió el favor.

Un hilo transparente dejó unidas sus bocas cuando Sasuke buscó un nuevo objetivo

— _But let me tell you that, this time, _Pero déjame decirte que, ahora_  
I'm gonna make you mine _Voy a hacerte mía

_I won't let you go _no te dejare ir_  
'Cause I know, this time _por que se, que esta vez_  
I'm gonna make sure I look out _Porque ahora me aseguraré de ver por mi también_  
for me _

La voz aterciopelada del chico provocó un vacio en el estomago de la chica. El punto había llegado, no podía dar marcha atrás.

Recibió otro beso como pauta para continuar, aunque más corto.

Profundizaron el beso mientras el chico tomaba posición entre las piernas de ella. La tomó por la cadera y sonrió con ganas cuando vio el sonrojo en las mejillas de Sakura.

—Aquí — llevó ambas manos de la chica a su espalda, ella lo presionó fuerte sin lastimarlo.

—_¡Aquí vamos Sakurita! _

—_Veamos quien hace gemir a quién —dijo Inner muy segura de sí_

Con una última mirada de complicidad se fundieron en un solo ser. Ambos gimieron de placer y Sakura arqueo la espalda ofreciéndole por completo los senos a Sasuke, que no tardo nada en devorarlos primero uno y luego el otro. No soltaba su cadera, llevando el ritmo de la acción.

Sus caderas tenían un vaivén coordinado, poco a poco aumentaba la velocidad recibiendo los gemidos de Sakura impregnados con su nombre. Ella fue quien aumento la velocidad y los embustes del chico se volvieron casi salvajes.

Cuando estaban a punto de llegar al clímax, Sakura lamió el cuello de Sasuke, causándole el primer jadeo con su nombre. Cuando mordió su hombro, no pudo detenerse y también le enterró las uñas en la espalda.

Quiso disculparse, pero la cumbre les llegó de improviso que ninguno pudo siquiera cerrar la boca y su gran gemido retumbo por la habitación.

Solo cerraron los ojos disfrutando el máximo momento de gozo en lo que llevaban del día.

¿Día? Eran las 2 de la mañana ¿En que se hicieron tanto tiempo? Hablando.

Aun unidos, Sasuke se quito de encima y se acostó de lado sobre el colchón tratando de recuperar su tan agitada respiración

Varios golpes suaves hicieron que salieran un tanto apresurados de su idilio amoroso. Ambos chicos querían que se los tragara la tierra cuando se escuchó el ruido de la puerta abriéndose

—_¡Sasuke!_

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

— ¿I-Itachi?

Sasuke se quedó helado.

Sakura se incorporo de inmediato y miro hacia donde Sasuke tenía la mirada clavada, pero no vio ni rastro de que alguien –mucho menos Itachi- hubiera aparecido.

—Sasuke ¿Qué tienes? — dijo rozándole la mejilla con la punta de los dedos. Ella también había escuchado los golpes, pero solo eso.

— ¿Tu... tu también... verdad? —las atropelladas palabras del chico le causaron a ella una sonrisa.

No le dijo una sola palabra pero cesaron sus balbuceos con un tierno beso y una mirada de amor

—Hay que dormir. Te ves muy mal — dio por finalizadas las caricias por esa noche, viendo el color casi amarillo que se negaba desaparecer de las facciones tan increíblemente atrayentes del chico moreno.

Le sonrió una vez más y se acostó, jalándolo para que él también se acomodara sobre el suave colchón.

Pasaron más o menos treinta minutos desde que Sasuke _creyó _ver a su hermano, ambos dormitaban cuando un móvil empezó a sonar. La primera llamada entró pero nadie lo cogió. Sonó una vez más y nada, fue hasta la tercera que Sakura llegó hasta él.

— ¿Bueno? Si mamá... —trataba de hablar lo más bajo posible para no despertar a Sasuke, y su cansancio se notaba en su voz pastosa —ah sí claro, llegaré por la mañana... si estoy bien — miró a Sasuke a su lado dormido y con una expresión de _¿ternura?_

Su madre hizo una última pregunta, a lo que Sakura dudo un poco en responder y su timbre de voz se agitó

—Ah claro, Naruto. Le daré tus saludos. Hasta luego mamá, es tarde

Cerró el móvil con las manos temblorosas. El sentimiento de culpa comenzó a llenar cada hueco de su mente. ¿Por qué traiciono a su novio? ¿Qué había hecho Sasuke en ella para que cayera a tan bajo nivel?

Un momento ¡Son mejores amigos! ¡_Maldición! La culpa acaba de agrandarse_

Si saber ni como pasó, Sakura estaba ahora sin sueño y con un dolor en el pecho. Sin tener alguna esperanza de obtener algo con que aliviar su pena, volteo a ver a Sasuke.

La chica de cabello alborotado color rosa se mostro fascinada con la imagen que se mostraba ante sus ojos. En pocos segundos ese _gran peso _ya no era tan difícil de soportar, es más, ya ni lo sentía si se concentraba en la hermosa escultura que yacía a pocos centímetros de su cuerpo.

_¡Ya puedo! ¿Ya... ya... ya?_

Una pequeña voz dentro de la psique de Sakura empezaba a tomar fuerza.

_¡Adelante Sakura!_

Observarte dormir es para mí, lo mas tranquilizante. Tal vez creas que exagero, o que de alguna forma te he idealizado para que cada gesto, cada mirada y cada movimiento tuyo me parezca un suceso irreal.

Pero en este momento te digo, cuando tengo tu cuerpo inmóvil frente a mi recostado sobre el suave futón y las sabanas de acomodan a tu figura. Cuando tus manos reposan debajo de la almohada y la otra con la palma sobre la blanca tela. Puedo confesar sin ningún obstáculo que te amo. Te amo más que a mi propia existencia y daría lo que sea por ti.

Tu brazo aprisiona con delicadeza la sabana ¡como la envidio! Me gustaría ser yo la que descansa serena sobre tu espalda y te mantiene caliente; la temperatura perfecta para que el amor surja.

No te imaginas cuanto tiempo paso cada noche mirándote, en silencio. Recorro una y otra vez las facciones que me enloquecen cuando estas despierto, pero que en este instante me llevan al séptimo cielo.

No dejo que un solo detalle se escape a mis ojos anhelantes y ansiosos en los que cada día tu reflejo los hace ver hermosos. Ahora esas cortinas cubren mi razón para despertar todas las mañanas, ahora tus facciones me muestran un semblante sereno e hipnotizarte.

El par de labios resguardan tus perfectos dientes, los mismos que me han herido de placer y esa tu traviesa e incontrolable lengua, que me hace olvidar hasta mi nombre cada vez que me torturas queriendo y no queriendo. Me hieres me dañas porque sabes que eso me enamora. Cada vez que quieres me tienes a tus pies suplicando por un poco más. Al final con una sonrisa de lado, tu marca personal, me complaces porque ese es el juego: te gusta mandar y a mí me encanta suplicar. El _master & servant_ funciona con nosotros. Y nos mata. Hermosa forma de dejar de existir.

Cedo a mis instintos y rozo la piel blanca y suave de tu mejilla. Recorro la línea de tu mandíbula llegando hasta el inicio de tu frente. Quito los mechones rebeldes que me han cubierto la vista y los coloco detrás de tu oreja..

Te revuelves bajo mi caricia y pones la mano sobre la mía, conservando el tacto. Sigues sin mirarme, pero te volteas y me tomas de la cintura, quedando sobre tu torso. Sonrío cuando me abrazas por la cintura con ambas manos. Volteo la cara y beso tu mejilla. No abres los ojos, pero una sonrisa se dibuja en tus labios.

Sé que el juego ha empezado.

Se supone que estas dormido, así que no pones resistencia cuando escapo de tus brazos y empiezo a dejar un camino de besos comenzando por tu mejilla. Beso en forma lenta tus labios. Mis movimientos se van haciendo más rápidos. Noto cómo tiemblas aunque tu respiración sigue tranquila.

Bajo directo a tu cuello. Me dedico a llenarlo de suaves caricias con mis labios. Se bien que solo yo puedo hacerlo, que solo a mi me das ese privilegio. Sigo bajando, mis manos se encargan de acariciar los costados de tu torso, llegando a tu cadera.

Me sorprende como es que ya tienes puesta la piyama, pero recuerdo al instante que me quede dormida. Ese fue el momento en que, de forma cruel, me has quitado el placer de verte desnudo. Los botones de tu camisa estorban mi camino. Me siento sobre tu vientre y con más delicadeza y lentitud de la normal, voy separando cada uno, dejándome a la vista tu abdomen firme y suave.

Me recuesto sobre tu cuerpo y tu pecho es quien ahora está siendo víctima de mis besos y caricias. Doy un suave beso a la parte más sensible, veo como retienes la respiración y eso me encanta. Mi lengua hace círculos alrededor, intensificándote el placer. Tu corazón está cada vez más agitado. Me separo de ti y soplo en el lugar del que antes me ocupe.

De nuevo tiemblas y la sabana recibe un apretón de tu mano. Repito el mismo procedimiento del otro lado mientras recorro libremente tu cuerpo. Tu piel me encanta, es tan suave y tentadora que el mismo Adonis envidiaría. Ese toque de sensualidad y perfección del arte romano, tú lo traspasas fácilmente.

El ritmo de nuestros corazones se va acoplando cada vez más. Sigo con mi recorrido por toda tu anatomía. En los lugares donde mis manos no te acarician, recibes atención por parte de mis labios, mi lengua y mis dientes.

La línea de besos sigue hasta tu ombligo. Sigo por tu vientre hasta el inicio de tu pantalón. Tensas el cuerpo cuando acaricio con las punta de los dedos ese bulto que desde hace tiempo ha empezado a amentar.

Una sonrisa traviesa surca mi rostro.

Con ayuda de mis dientes y mi mando derecha, me deshago de esa prenda que me separa del paraíso.

Respiro agitada. Soy víctima de mi propia trampa. Beso la piel que va quedando al descubierto. La tela va cediendo, más que de inmediato. Beso tus piernas y me recargo en tus rodillas para disfrutar del celestial panorama. Ninguna parte de tu piel se escapa de mis candentes caricias.

Aun no abres los ojos pero tu respiración irregular me dice que no aguatas mas, que estás haciendo esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no ceder a tus impulsos y darme esa anhelada respuesta a todo lo que te estoy haciendo.

Volteo la cabeza y beso la parte que alcanzo.

Tiemblas.

Yo estoy igual o peor que tu. Ardo en deseos de que de una vez me tomes y calmes ese intenso ardor dentro de mí. Mi razón se ha esfumado, dándole su lugar al deseo, a la pasión y al desenfreno.

Una batalla se libra en mi cabeza. Me abalanzo sobre tus labios. Te beso con más pasión que antes. Con una mano acaricio tu cuello y la otra baja hasta tu ropa sensual y a la vez tan molesta. Comienzo a acariciarte sobre la tela y un pequeño gemido se escapa de tu boca. Mi sonrisa muestra súplica.

Al intensificar el roce en tu cuerpo, siento una caída.

En un instante me has colocado bajo tu cuerpo. Ahora eres tu quien me roba el aliento en ese beso tan urgente. Cada vez me exiges más, y no puedo ni quiero negarte algo.

Mientras tu lengua empieza una búsqueda en mi boca enfrentándose a la mia, tus expertas manos de deshacen de mi ropa. Me dejo hacer todo lo que se te ocurra; besas mi cuello con ansia recibiendo como pago incontables suspiros con tu nombre en ellos, me muerdes y me recorres completa, al igual que yo hace unos momentos. Aunque mi esmero plazas con una fiereza descomunal y mi lentitud la cambias por el ritmo vertiginoso con que me respondes.

Yo te acaricio la espalda, mi mano baja para de una vez deshacerme de esa prenda que estorba tanto.

Me miras con ansiedad y un toque de súplica. Ignoro a donde ha ido a parar la suave tela. Vuelvo a tocarte. Mi mano recorre cada parte de ti. Un gemido ronco y una mordida lujuriosa en mi cuello me indican que lo estoy haciendo bien. Me susurras algo poco decoroso antes de arrancarme la última prenda.

Te acomodas en medio de mis piernas y después de recibir un beso en los labios, de un fuerte movimiento nos hemos unido en un solo ser.

De nuevo besas mi cuello, pero esta vez cada toque está lleno de esa ternura que solo a mi me has mostrado, solo yo conozco. El dolor va cediendo dándole paso al placer. No hace falta que diga una sola palabra, sabes perfectamente cuando y como moverte. Tus acercamientos se hacen cada vez más rápidos y nuestros suspiros más intensos.

Revuelvo tu negro y sedoso cabello. Me miras; has encontrado en mi mirada aquello que buscabas y me besas con ternura. Trato en vano de parar mis gemidos, siento que se escuchan a varios metros a la redonda, pero quitas mi mano y la entrelazas con la tuya. Muerdes mi labio inferior. Me tranquilizas diciendo que es música para tus oídos.

Son los últimos momentos antes del éxtasis.

El sol comienza a salir al mismo tiempo que ambos llegamos al cielo. Me tienes sujetada de la cadera y yo me aferro a tu espalda. Tu cabeza en el hueco de mi hombro, la mía sobre la almohada y nuestras manos entrelazadas. Me besas por última vez antes de acostarte a mi lado.

Mi pecho sube y baja en un ritmo extraordinario. Me atraes a tu cuerpo que se encuentra en las mismas condiciones.

— ¿Sabes? Me encanta verte dormir — mi voz suena agitada y pastosa. Desde que llegue a la habitación, esta es la primera vez que digo algo.

Te separas lo justo para verme a los ojos —Pero lo disfrutas más cuando estoy despierto —. Un gesto de arrogancia refleja tu rostro.

— ¡Ah claro! —rio con ganas, incluso te contagio mi alegría.

Nos besamos de nuevo.

—Pues a mí también me gusta verte dormida

— ¿enserio? —Abro los ojos más de lo normal. Jamás me imagine esas palabras de tu boca.

—Irradias ternura y creas en mí una sensación de entregar todo por protegerte. Cuando estas despierta, solo veo alegría e inocencia. Me cuesta trabajo encontrarla de día.

Me quedo perpleja. No eres conocido precisamente por ser tan sentimental, y ahora que sueltas todo de una forma tan fácil no puedo evitar el tener una interrogante plantada en la cara.

— ¿inocencia? —suelto casi sin aire

Tu risa hace que yo también sonría. —En contadas ocasiones, esa inocencia está en duda. Es extraño y difícil de explicar todo eso que me provocas y lo que me haces descubrir

—Se resume en una frase — me abrazo a tu cintura y beso tu cuello

— ¿Cuál?

—Di que me amas

Bajas la cabeza y me susurras al odio. Tu voz es dulce y tranquila —Te amo, mi delicada poseedora — sonrío y me uno más a tu cuerpo

—Te amo — dije y cerré los ojos. Varias excusas llegaron a mi mente para la hora en que me tenga que enfrentar con mi ahora, ex –novio, pero ya me ocupare de eso a su tiempo. Mis pulmones se llenan por última vez de tu varonil fragancia aun en estado consiente. Repito tu nombre casi en susurros antes de caer presa del sueño.


End file.
